Im Panicing at the Disco!
by Maaauraaa
Summary: Ryan, Brendon, Spencer, and Jon are all in High School. Somehow, they all become friends, but there are always complications.....
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Chap 1

**Bpov**

I couldn't help tapping my foot and fidgeting all the way to my new school on the bus. I was an outgoing person, but when I was placed in a completely new situation, I was quiet as could be. I'm pretty sure no one noticed me, slump in my seat, while everyone yelled over each other, telling stories of their summer. No one on the bus really seamed like my kind of person. All the girls looked like they listened to top 40 and had major crushed on Zach Efran or whatever, and the guys looked like they were way too serious about football. I closed my eyes and told myself that I'd find someone soon enough, not entirely believing it myself.

Then I noticed him.

He was a few seats away from me, and sitting alone. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a third eye blind tee shirt under a grey hoodie. I couldn't quite tell if his hair was black or dark brown, but I could tell he spent a lot of time on it. He had some eyeliner on, which should have been weird, because I have never seen a guy in person wear eyeliner before, but somehow, it didn't look weird. It fit him pretty well.

As he sat there, staring out the window with headphones in his ears, I couldn't help but to look at him. He wasn't handsome; I wouldn't use that word to describe him. I guess you could say he was _pretty,_ but that just sounded weird.

Then he got up, and I realized that more than half of the bus was gone already. I got up, took a deep breath, and walked off.

**Rpof**

When I walked off the bus, my whole body just wanted to turn around, and get right back on. School was never fun. The only thing I ever enjoyed was my creative writing class, but I couldn't take it this year. Plus, I had P.E. every day now. Just perfect.

I found my new locker. As I was unpacking and such, this guy next to me was staring. Was I really _that_ funny looking? He looked new; I had never seen him before. He had brown hair, tight-ish jeans, and brown tee shirt that I couldn't read under a purple hoodie. I immediately paid all my attention to the back of my locker, and avoiding any eye contact. Well this was awkward. Dude, what was this guy's problem! I turned and walked away hastily, feeling his eyes burn a whole in my head, watching me the whole time.

3rd period came along, and as I walked into Chemistry, late as usual, I could see that all of the tables were full; all except one in the very back. Sitting there all alone was no other than the boy who wouldn't stop staring.

I sighed, as I walked to the very back, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I walked. But I didn't care about everyone one else. The only set of eyes staring at me that annoyed the shit out of me was the new kid. Once I was about there, he blushed, and looked down. Did I scare him or something? Its not like I was muscular or anything. In fact, I was pretty much the opposite. I sat down, pulling my chair as far away from him as possible.

We both stared at floor for a minute. Then he chimed in like he wasn't blushing "Hey! Who are you?"

I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what to answer.

"I'm Ryan"

"I'm Brendon. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Brendon" I mumbled sarcastically.

He looked at me for a little, his smile fading. He looked almost confused, but then turned his attention to the front of the class.

Luckily we didn't have to do anything today, the teacher just talked about all of the fun stuff we'd be doing this year. Can't wait.

**Bpov**

In geometry, I sat next to this kid named Jon. He was pretty funny and outgoing, and we had this long chat about how our teacher looks like a pregnant walrus. He had the same lunch period, so we walked together.

"But seriously! Did you see her lift up her arm?! Oh god, the jiggling!"

"Haha. Hey Jon, do you know a kid named Ryan?"

"Which one? There's over 400 kids in our grade, and at least about ten Ryans"

"Oh, I don't know his last name, but, um, he's a boy, and-"

"Wow that really helps a lot. Thanks Captain Obvious!" Jon slapped the back of my head with his text book.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt…" I rubbed my hand against my throbbing head.

"Sorry. I guess I just don't know how strong I really am" Jon attempted to make a muscle.

"Oh yeah, you're a regular Arnold Schwarzenegger"

"That is true." Jon said in his best Schwarzenegger impression, but he ended up just just sounding like a German yoda for some reason.

**Rpov**

It was finally time for lunch, which meant I got to see my best buddy Spencer, and talk to a normal person, well, at least normal to me. No one really liked Spencer, but no one really hated him either. He was certainly funny and nice, but did have his bitchy times too. He was really optimistic about everything usually, so we sort of balanced each other out. He was sitting alone at the end of a lunch table.

"Sup, Spency?"

"Just eating some meatloaf surprise. Yeah, there's a surprise. I'm pretty sure this isn't meatloaf……or meat." He said looking down at his plate of brown mush.

"Wow, your funny. Anyway, this year is gonna fuckin suck."

"You still bummed about not getting into creative writing?"

"Well, yeah, plus I have to sit next to this creep all year in Chem." And, as if by coincidence, he sat right next to me, about an inch away. My eyes grew wide, and involuntarily moved away a couple of inches. His forehead creased, and he got that confused look again, but quickly smiled right at me.

"Whatssup!!"

"Uh… nothing...eating lunch." I said, still in a little shock.

"AHAHAH, oh, really?"

"Yeah…." I said looking down, and sighing.

**Bpov**

"So….who's this Ryan?" I said motioning to his friend across the table. His eyes grew wide, and maybe a little scared.

"This is Spencer. And who's that, Brandon?" Ryan motioned to Jon.

"Oh, this is Jon…….and it's Brendon." I added quickly

"What?"

"Nothing." I muttered looking down. I sat there, eating in silence for a while. Jon was reenacting a story about how he blew up his hamster or something to Spencer. Well, at least they seamed to really hit it off. Then Ryan did something I never would have thought he would do.

He reached across, pointed to my cupcake, looked me in the eyes and said,

"Hey, that looks really good! Did you make that?" He said with a small smile on his face. I was caught off guard.

"Uh…no, my mom did. I don't really want it. Do you?" I said, still a little shocked he was talking to me in a friendly tone.

"Yeah! Thanks, man." He took it and swallowed it in one bight. I looked down at his plate. Wow, he had a lot of food; more than all of us at the table. Yet, he was still the skinniest one. He looked over at me, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What?"

"It's just…" I motioned to my mouth.

"What?"

"You got a little…" I motioned wiping my mouth with my hand.

"Do I have some frosting on my mouth?"

"Uhh….yeah, its right… you almost got it…..other side….here." I grabbed my napkin, and wiped the bit of icing away from his mouth. His eyes grew wide, and he turned around, blushed, and looked down. _Fuck_. I really messed that up. I guess I shouldn't assume that all boys are bisexual…..

**Rpov**

Ah, man, why did he have to do that? I was trying to warm up to him, and then he does that. Hmm, I wonder if….never mind. He couldn't be. I mentally smacked myself in the head. I quickly glanced over. He was frowning, and having a staring contest with his pizza. Maybe he was embarrassed too. Ok, I'll let this one slide, but one more move like that, and I'm out.

The silence was too awkward so I forced myself to ask him what classes he had.

"English, History, Choir, then last is P.E"

"Oh, me and Spence have P.E. last, too." His eyes brightened up.

"So do me and Jon!" the bell rang, "Well, I'll see you there!"

"See ya Brandon."

"Brendon."

"Got it."

"Bye Jon!" Spencer yelled over his shoulder as we parted. Jon yelled back.

"See ya, Ryry." Did Spencer really have to say that while Brendon was in earshot?


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's pov

**Ryan's pov**

I _was_ really trying to focus on my essay in World Cultures, but my mind kept on wondering back to Brendon. I don't know why, either. The kid annoyed the crap out of me. I started re-visualizing the way he wiped my mouth with his napkin, but then mentally slapped myself, and started scribbling down word for word what was in my text book.

The more I tried to get him out of my head, the more he kept popping up in there.

I started having mental battle with my conscience.

_Why is so over nice?_

I guess he just wants to make a good impression.

_Well why does he have to choose me to bug?_

Maybe he just likes you, and wants to be your friend.

_Out of everyone in the school, why me?_

Why not me? I'm a good person, right?

_You haven't been really been so nice to him today, now have you?_

Well, no, I haven't been as nice as I should have been. Maybe I shouldn't judge him. He's just trying to be friendly.

And that's what I decided to do back. Be friendly. For once.

**Brendon's pov**

I was excited to have the day almost over, but more excited to see Ryan again. I don't know what it is about him. I can usually read a person like a book, but Ryan, I just couldn't figure him out. He was so different from anyone I had ever met before.

As I opened the door to the boy's locker room, I scanned through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. I spotted Jon and Spencer, but Ryan was no where to be found. I quickly made small talk with Spencer, and then turned around to my locker to get changed. This stuff was always uncomfortable. Get undressed in front of a bunch of guys I know, I'm ok with. But I was not the one to dance around naked with a bunch of guys I didn't know.

I stated getting undressed in the corner, giving myself a little distance from Spencer and Jon.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Ryan!" I yelled as I turned around, and smiled ear to ear.

"Er, Hi, Brendon." He blushed, and tried to keep his gaze towards my face.

I then realized that I was pretty much nude.

**Ryan's Pov**

I winced as he looked down and noticed that he was showing _way_ too much. He looked back at me, blushed fiercely, fidgeted with his hand, and stuttered.

"I…..uh…..yeah….I, I……How about I get changed?"

"That would be good." I stared at the floor until he turned around again, in his sweats. We were both the same scarlet shade of red in the face.

"I'm all good now!"

"Well…. that's good." I tried to change the subject, "Listen, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you before in Chem. You were just trying to be nice."

"Oh, I don't care. And you weren't being a jerk, you were just…" He looked at a lost for words.

"Kind of bitchy?" I smiled, and Brendon laughed. "What can I say; we all have our bitchy moments. Isn't that right, Spencey?" I said as I attempted to put Spencer in a headlock, but failed when he then grabbed me, and threw me against a locker.

"I could have gotten you, but your head is just too big, I couldn't fit my arms around it!"

"That's just because you're the size of a nine year old girl." He joked.

**Brendon's Pov**

As I walked out into the gym, I felt confident. Sure, I wasn't exactly the most muscular guy here, but I was a pretty competitive person, and was pretty good at most sports that involved running, since I was pretty fast.

But then my confidence slowly dripped away as I noticed the nets set up. _Badminton?_ I muttered to myself. Great, the one game I wasn't good at. I always lost at badminton, and no one ever wanted to play with me because I always hated to stay in the little square, and would always hog the birdie.

I ran over to Jon.

"Hey, you wanna be partners?"

"Sorry, no can do. I already asked Spencer." He motioned to Spencer, trying to balance a racket on his nose. Jon looked at him almost admiringly.

"I thought he would be with Ryan?"

"Well, not anymore. Hey, you go partner up with him. He looks kinda of alone anyway."

Ryan was sitting by himself, tearing up the feathers on his birdie. I started walking towards him when a blond girl not more than 4' 8" wearing hollister head to toe cut me off and went straight to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! Do you wanna be my partner?" She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. Ryan looked a little nervous and shocked, like he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Umm, sorry Rachel, but I can't."

"Why not? I don't see you with anyone else." She looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"Oh, I'm with, um." He looked up at me. He smiled. My heart fluttered.

"He's with me, _Rachel_. Sorry, maybe another time." Ryan looked relieved.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Brendon Urie." I said, looking down. For someone so small, she was very intimidating. She glared at me for a few seconds, then stormed off.

"Hey, thanks for that. The only girl who would ever go out with me is a total lunatic. Haha, of course." He giggled to himself. My heart sunk as I realized that he definitely wasn't into guys. You can't blame me for getting my hopes up, though. He was a lot prettier than most guys.

**Ryan's Pov **

Me and Brendon had to face off against the two most athletic and scariest girls in our grade.

"Do you play badminton at all?" I asked.

"Um, no, not really. Never was too interested in it."

"Yeah, it's a pretty lame sport." I said as we walked onto the court, trying to ignore our opponents, who looked like they were ready to come over at us, and attack us with their rackets.

"Great! Out of everyone, we have to play with these two losers." The tall redhead said.

"Listen, we don't want to have to play with you guys either, if that makes you feel any better." Brendon threw the birdie up in the air, and hit it with a _bop_.

"You are just scared that you are gonna loose to a couple of girls, isn't that right?"

_bop_.

"No, we just think badminton's stupid." I watched Brendon lunge here and there for the birdie, while I just stood there, pretending to know what's going on.

_bop_.

"No, you just suck at it."

_bop_.

"Yeah, cause out of all of the sports to be good at, we want it to be badminton!"

_bop_.

"Well, maybe you would care about it more, but I think your friend over there cares more about his makeup getting smudged than the game." Uh-oh. Brendon looked furious.

_Bang_.

Brendon had hit the birdie right into the red head's eye.

She looked like she was a second away from tearing the net up just so she could get to Brendon.

And Brendon didn't look the least bit apologetic.

In fact, he looked mighty smug.

A/N

I will be away for a little bit, so may not post for a while. Pllllleeeeeeeeasssee tell me what you guys are thinking! Review, review, review!


End file.
